Inherent absence of light
by AwkwardImagination
Summary: A series of hopefully cute one shots with Castiel and my own character - a hint of Sabriel. Read Glorified Entities if you want to see the proper story - if not fluffy one shots here! Rating might go to M later
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is going to be a bunch of one shots about Castiel and my own character Willow (read Glorified Entities if you want to read the actual story) I love them two together but where the plot is getting deeper I can't write as many cute moments – which sucks. But this is just going to be a load of one shots about the two of them, I hope you like.

Description of my character to start this off

**Willow Lilly Winchester **

She was found by John when she was six years old while her parents were possessed by demons and trying to kill her, for reasons unknown to any of the Winchesters except John he decided to keep Willow with them, but left her at Bobbys a lot, which lead her to be closer to Bobby then John although her, Sam and Dean were always close. In these one shots I imagined to be her at about twenty two – twenty four so decide what you want – I've never really thought about her age that much :'}

She's sarcastic and stubborn and is similar to Dean in many ways, she'd turned into a great hunter thanks to John Winchester who frequently dismissed her because she was a girl so she strove to impress him. She hates being in debt with anyone and puts up defensive walls to protect herself because she's afraid to trust people. She smokes because it gives her something to do with her hands while she is nervous and it generally is a habit she picked up when she went off the rails after she was raped by demons while Dean and John were on a hunt. She drinks to console herself when something goes wrong – and can drink Dean and Sam under the table, but she doesn't class what she has as a habit because she can "put the bottle down whenever she wants."

She's about five foot five and has crazy curly black hair which falls mid way down her back, with bright green eyes similar to Deans. She's pale and has a slim figure. She's got multiple bright coloured tattoos covering her legs, stomach, back and half of her arms but her chest and neck are clear.

She's also afraid of the dark.

Js'


	2. Fear, bed and bets

**Read and review please, it means a lot ^_^**

"Will..." Sam began as the three of them took the seats at the trashy diner, Dean ducked his head behind the menu, trying to stay out of the argument which always ended the same. "You should eat," he carried on while Willow tensed her jaw but that was the only sign she gave that she was paying attention in the slightest.  
"Tell her Dean," Sam said with an exasperated sigh when he realised Willow was ignoring him.  
"I'm not getting involved," Dean mumbled under his breath, trying to bury his head deeper into the menu while Sam carried on.  
"How can you hunt if you don't eat properly? Come on Willow help us out here, we can get you help you just have to let us."  
"I don't need help," she snapped, her voice barely over a whisper as she hissed at him across the table, "I do not have an eating disorder. I do not like eating things I haven't made myself because _anyone_ could have put anything in it. Thinking as you're a hunter too you'd be a bit more concerned about that too."  
"But Willow," began Sam, but Willow cut over him, rolling her eyes before turning away from him.  
"I do not have an eating disorder. Leave it for the love of god."  
Willow was almost waiting for Sams retort – he always did this every time they went on a hunt together – in their line of business was it really stupid to be worried about someone poisoning your food?  
"He has got a point though," Castiels husky voice jerked her to her senses, "You are awfully small."  
Willow jumped around and looked at Castiel with wide and surprised eyes and tried anything in her mind to stop her from thinking about the last time she saw Castiel. The way her lips fitted around his, the way his hands felt on her skin, the way he moaned her name under his breath.  
But she has to stop, she had to think about something else.  
"Bite me angel boy," Willow snapped and for almost a second Willow could have sworn that she saw a small smile spread across his face as he looked at her, his bottomless blue eyes staring into her green ones. Willow absent mindedly bowed her head and tucked one of the many loose strands of hair behind her ear, and to her surprise when she looked back up Castiel was sitting on the seat next to Sam.  
From the corner of her eye she saw Sam and Dean exchange a unsurprised look which made her want to slap the pair of them, but instead she found herself rooted to the spot as soon as her eyes connected with Castiels again, unable to pull away.  
"I'll eat later," Willow mumbled under her breath, pulling out of the bubble that she felt was created when she met Castiels eyes – that the world was a thousand miles away.  
"We have to get more clothes and stuff first before we leave for Bobbys," Sam raised his eyebrows, "you haven't eaten since lunchtime yesterday."  
"Do you not understand what 'I am fine' means Sammy. Honestly, I'll manage," Willow sighed rubbing her eyes, waiting for more protests to start which always happened – Sammy cared too much, Willow thought, but she didn't have a problem.  
"I'll take you to the motel, you can make something there?" Castiel asked, his voice husky as he kept his eyes on the ceiling above them, Willow noticed with a smirk, not daring to meet any of their eyes.  
"That alright with you Will?" Dean asked, cocking his head.  
"Yeah," Willow tried to say as impassively as she could, as she felt her insides bubble in excitement as the thought of being totally alone with Castiel for what could be the whole day – the possibilities are endless.  
Castiel extended his hand above the table and without thinking about it, Willow put her arm on his and they disappeared.

It had been an hour that Willow and Castiel had been alone together and Willow still felt the excitement and nervousness bubbling in her stomach as she stepped out of the bath, taking a deep breath in as she looked in the full length mirror. She could smell the food cooking on the other side of the door, and after Castiel assured her he knew how to make a few human things she left him too it, and although her stomach was rumbling she was more worried about the pieces of white lace in her hand.  
Once she'd slipped it on she looked in the full length mirror distrustfully as she surveyed her body, she was wearing an all in one white lace camisole top and small lacy knickers and she was already dreading opening the door. It wasn't that she didn't want Castiel – she was pretty sure he wanted her too. But she didn't want to be all that it was, mindless sex which cured Castiels cravings to be loved and touched, which was something he was denied his whole life up until now.  
As Willow opened the door she felt her heard race while she stood in the middle of the motel room while she watched Castiel work in the kitchen, his lean body pressed against the countertop, surprisingly his trench coat and shoes were off on the floor and as he turned around holding a cup of tea, his mouth popped into a surprised 'O' shape, in a flash the tea was on the kitchen table and Willow was lying flat on her back on the bed with Castiel on top of her, cupping his face softly in his hand.  
"You look amazing," he mumbled as he kissed her on her lips – the awkwardness and hesitancy which Willow always expected when she kissed him, instead it was burning passion and desire. She couldn't help but to moan into his mouth as he kissed her, his hands snaking up her sides as they bunched into fists around the white lace, "and this," he moaned as Willow began to kiss his jawline, "looks very very appealing."  
Willow smiled as her lips connected with Castiels again, "I aim to impress," she smiled as they pulled away for a second, and when their lips met again she was surprised, the urgency and demanding which was usually there when Castiel kissed her was gone and was instead replaced with soft kissed which melted her heart.  
"You always do," he said huskily, before removing his arms from around her waist and pulling himself upright as he sat on the end of his bed with his hands sitting dejectedly in his lap.  
After a second of silence, Willow uprighted herself and moved next to Castiel, placing a quick kiss on his check before pulling her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them as she spoke.  
"What's the matter. I'm sorry if it's something I did Cas."  
"Willow," he began, before looking at her softly and smiling weakly, emotions sliding onto his face now more than ever, "I don't understand these feelings but I... I like you. I think I love you."  
Silence ensued for a few more seconds after that and it took everything in Willows power to not jump over and kiss him right there and then, "I think I might love you too Cas," Willow admitted quietly, "I'm not going to lie, after the first time I thought you just wanted to...' she carried off, creating awkward hand gestures between them as she blushed, the tips of her ears going scarlet.  
"I was just scared, humans are so fragile and I thought every time I saw you could be your last," he admitted quietly, his head glued to the floor.  
Willow moved slowly and sat on Castiels laps, almost breaking into song when Castiels arms automatically fitted comfortably around her waist as he held her close. She tilted his head up and planted a small kiss on his lips, "I'm not going anywhere Castiel, my cloud hopper. Hell – you wont get rid of me that easily," she grinned, earning a small smile from Castiel who chucked when Sam and Dean opened the door causing Dean to groan and Sam to let out a small noise of satisfaction.  
"I told you so Dean," Sam gloated as Dean passed him a ten dollar bill.  
"Yeah but Will – mans a dammed angel."

**Review?  
Let me know if I was any good? ;D **


	3. Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Sadly I don't own supernatural but hey!  
I tried to make this one fun and lighthearted where everyone got everyone? Let me know what you think :3**

**Seven minutes in heaven.  
**

'What if nobody comes?' Willow said, a worried expression plastered all over her face, running from room to room, checking the already perfect shocking purple decorations. The bright lights making her, scarily pale skin turn different colours.

'We're here do you need anyone else' Dean grinned cockily, as he helped her plug in the speakers.

'Well if no one else turns up, at least we can have our very own party here!' Joe called out from the doorway, her dirty blond hair falling in waves over her shoulder as she held a bottle of whisky above her head with triumph, Ellen following her into the room. 'Happy twenty fourth Will!'

'Too cute,' Willow laughed as she threw herself into Joes arms, falling into the easy pattern she had with her, sometimes Will wished it was always that simple with everyone.  
'You look great,' Joe exclaimed, as she placed a small wooden box on the spare table and handed her the bottle of whiskey with raised eyebrows, 'we don't want to break tradition.'

'What you saying Joe? Do I not normally look amazing? And what – the tradition of not remembering our birthdays?' Willow laughed, sitting down on the soft, vanilla coloured, leather sofa.  
'Something like that,' Joe chuckled, 'so where'd you get this place?'  
'Deans, knock off present,' Willow grinned as she glanced at Dean, he pulled an indignant expression and pulled the beer to his lips.  
'I worked hard to rent you this flat for tonight!'  
'Dean you scammed a card,' Willow said, smacking his arm with the pillow.

Willow looked over her shoulder as she heard who she assumed was Balthazar stumble and then stop in the doorway, when she looked at him, his mouth popped in a little 'O' shape, his eyes wide with what looked like surprise, staring straight at Willow.

'Balthazar what are you doing," she heard Castiel growl but she refused to lift her head up and meet his eyes, instead she broke into a grin when Sam and Gabriel walked in.  
'Who's she?' Gabriel wagged his eyebrows, leading Sam to playfully slapped his arm, and mumbled in a quietly;  
'It's Willow.'

'Oh...' he kicked his feet charily.

'You look bloody amazing,' Balthazar said, walking into the room and pouring himself a small glass of whiskey, leaning over and planting a kiss on her cheek, 'Didn't recognise you at first. Was about to whisk you home. Happy birthday though darling.'  
'A compliment, from you' Willow said sarcastically, quickly catching her present which Jason threw at her, 'I must be blessed Balthy.'  
'You look amazing Willow.' Anna complimented her, as she strolled in with quiet grace which kept Deans eyes glued to her. She was for once wearing something that wasn't jeans, instead she was wearing a dark blue dress, which just reached her knees, and her hair was falling down her shoulders, clashing with her dress.

'Why does everyone keep saying that? I don't look any different from usual,' Willow scowled.

'You do, you look nice, you look like a _girl_,' Dean grinned at her with his mouth full of cake.

'Are you saying I don't look like a girl normally? You little bitch,' she chuckled under her breath.

But Willow did look different to normal; she was wearing, tight black leather leggings, and a dark purple dress which fell to the middle of her thighs and a ten inch pair of purple metallic lacy high heels, which made her the almost same height as Dean. Her hair was poker straight and teased into an elaborately styled mess. Her eyes were rimmed with pure black charcoal, which made her eyes look bright green, alight with happiness and excitement.  
'Well, I should probably put the music on,' she pondered for a moment before she said, running behind the Dj booth, flicking her fingers through hundreds of CDs, trying to escape Castiels gaze which she was sure was following her, 'Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Hump De Hump, not bad,' she smiled mischievously, before flicking the bright lights on and putting the white and purple strobe lights on, and turning the music up deafeningly loud.

'Hey, thanks. Yeah, put it over there,' Willow said for the hundredth time, pointing to the sky high about of presents in the far side of the room, and handing her friends a drink.  
Well most of them weren't her friends, they were more acquaintances or Sam and Deans friends. But she knew she didn't have that many friends because she came off as cruel and heartless. But tonight was for as much Sam and Dean as it was for her – they'd been so damned good to her and they deserved this more than she did.  
'Oi Oi,' she yelled as she pulled herself up on the kitchen table swaying slightly as all the booze rushed to her head, she thought now was a good idea for her to thank everyone just before Castiel showed up, so she could get pissed and try to forget about how stupid she acted when she was around him.

"Thank you my dears for attending my birthday this fine eve, get drunk my minions!'

'Why don't we also drink to Willow Winchester, wishing her a happy birthday and how exquisite she looks,' Castiel said in a deep voice as he appearing behind her.  
'Shit, you just gave me a heart attack.' Willow exhaled sharply as she climbed down off the table.  
'Sorry.' Castiel smiled despite himself and Willow couldn't help but to notice how sexy he looked. Willow picked up her glass as she nearly walked into Bobby who was looking at her with a soft expression on his face.  
''Sup Bobby?' she grinned, waving her drink around until some of it slopped on the carpet. 'Oh,' she giggled, 'I spilt wine on the carpet,' her giggle became a hysterical laugh, 'Dean can pay for that.'  
'I put your cigarettes in the spare room because someone here was eyeing them up you idjit, I have a condition –'

'Don't use long words when I'm drunk.'

'I'll give you your present,' he said sighing, handing her over some keys, 'just don't get too drunk then try and ride that thing.'  
Willows eyes went wide at the keys in her hand, 'I got a bike?'  
'You got a bike,' Bobby smiled fondly, walking away, putting his empty beer bottle on the side before joining Ellen. Willow just stood beside Castiel with a large smile on her face, 'I got a motor bike,' she sung, dancing down the hall as she swung her hips to the music, weaving in and out of the dancing people.  
She stumbled through the door of the dark spare room, ' I have a motor bike and cigarettes now all I need is another drink,' she glanced down at the wine glass in her hand as she slid the keys Bobby gave her into the drawer, 'Oh I have wine. I make no sense,' she said giddily, just as Castiel stepped in, 'why am I still talking if I make no sense? I am talking to myself, while making no sense. That's stupid –'  
'I'm listening to you,' Castiel said huskily.  
'Don't go getting any ideas. I mean you could, but I won't. Do you want ideas? I sound like an idiot don't I?'  
'No, you sound adorable.' He smiled.  
'Stop smiling,' she scowled.  
'Why?' he smiled.  
'Because you are making me feel funny – you know light headed, drunk and high. You look cute, but you always look cute. Please tell me I didn't just say that out loud. I sound really stupid to you, don't I? Wait you already answered that question. Oh god, I should just shoot myself now.'  
Without waiting for a reply Willow turned around on her heels and smiled at Castiel.

'I always wanted a knight in shining armour.'

'I only want you.' Castiel replied as soon as the words were out of her mouth.  
'That's good to know.'

'Do you like that? Do you like me?'

'Well. . . you are incredibly cute, funny, sexy, angelic, mysterious,' Willow trailed off.  
'Whereas you are adorable, hilarious, stunning, also perfect. . .'  
While Willow and Castiel were talking they were both pressing their bodies closer and closer together, moving slowly to the bed. Willow gently pushed Castiel down onto the bed, towering above him, smiling drunkenly.  
'Do you like my cardigan?' she asked him innocently, an impish smile playing around her lips.  
'It's . . . stunning,' He replied, staring at Candice.  
She swiftly slipped it off onto the floor, baring her shoulders,  
'What about now?'  
'I like it even better.' Castiel said, his voice getting huskier as his throat felt dry at the picturesque sight before him.  
'What about my dress?'  
'It's entrancing.'  
'Now?' she asked him again, once she hastily slid it off, so in less than a blink of an eye, Willow was standing above Castiel in her dark purple and black lacy bra and her leather leggings, her dress and long black, cardigan laying discarded on the floor.  
'It's captivating,' he said huskily, as he pulled himself up slightly, so he could meet Willow's soft lips halfway.  
There were two minutes of kissing which Willow felt could end the world with its passion, until Willow softly pushed Castiel back and climbed on top on him, giggling slightly under her breath as he passionately kissed her neck.  
It was going so sweetly and so quick, their breaths hitching as they both remembered ways to make the other moan, but then Gabriel and Sam suddenly walked into the room, arms around each other without any warning so they caught Castiel and Willow entwined in each others embrace, in which Willow was sitting on top of Castiel in her bra, (everything else on below though) and Castiel laying underneath Candice, laying flat on his back, in his boxers and no shirt on, his arms around Candice's waist.

'Shit!' Willow exclaimed, before rolling off of Castiel, right off of the bed, so she could hide on the other side of it, hiding herself, while Castiel sat their sheepishly, quickly grabbing his plain black trousers and shoving them on, and picking up his shirt as he did so, and handing Willow her dress before slipping past the frozen and laughing Sam and Gabriel and into the party.  
'Please tell me you saw none of that,' Willow muttered drunkly once she slipped her dress over head, trying to tame her hair which was now standing up at odd angles, 'Castiel. Castiel? Where'd he go?' she asked herself more than Sam and Dean.  
'I think he joined the party, and maybe you should too. They're missing their hostess.'  
'Shit,' she muttered under her breath, she walked past them, 'sorry by the way.'

'Just,' Sam looked as if he was about to say something, but he thought better of it and changed her mind, '- enjoy your party.'  
'Thanks.' Willow nodded appreciably with her cigarettes in her hand and just as she shut the door behind her with a mental note to knock next time she wanted to go in, she heard Gabriel erupt into loud giggles, and say, 'love is the air Sammy, I told you that'd happen.'  
Willow flew down the stairs, and nearly knocked Balthazar off of his feet. 'Careful,' he laughed. 'Have you seen Castiel? He rushed over here then abandoned me. It seems I am surrounded by all these drunk women who want me.'

'How difficult that must be for you Balthy,' Willow laughed, 'and Castiel should've just come down here.'  
'Really? I haven't seen him come down. What's going on? You're all red Will.'

Willow smiled impishly and ducked her head to go and talk to Joe, leaving Balthazar grinning behind her.

'Seven minutes in heaven!' Gabriel bellowed at the top of his lungs, capturing the attention of everyone in the cramped room immediately.

Willow lifted her head up from where Joe and her were sitting comfortably on the couch smoking a joint as a birthday treat, they both had black paint that they'd found in the attic smeared on their cheeks like war paint.

The numbers had dwindled from earlier in the night. No one had left, but they had fallen asleep, or collapsed. Either way the numbers now stood at twenty nine people.  
This was less than a quarter then what they had begun with. So this meant everyone still standing were either angels, stoners, the ones who'd drunk themselves sober, the ones still drunk and the ones who were never drunk at all.  
'Alright then boys,' Gabriel ordered, swaying slightly, as he pulled himself from Sams arms, 'put something of yours in this bag. . .'  
He thrust an empty black bag at the boys, and no one dared to argue with him, especially any of the angels and Sam, they all seemed to recognise the all to amused expression on his face.  
'Will,' Gabriel said, making Willow jump and smiled vaguely at Gabriel, 'pick something.'

'Do I have too?' she moaned half heartedly, taking a last drag on the spliff before passing it back to Joe, as she put her other hand in the bag and pulled out what at first she thought was a bandanna but it turned out to be a tie. Castiels tie.  
'Oh,' she said blankly, before she felt a small smile she tried to hide spread across her cheeks, 'guess I'd better go.'  
'But you still have no feelings for Castiel?' Gabriel asked her sceptically, raising one eyebrow as she stood up.

'Of course I don't,' she replied adamantly, marching past Castiel who was making his way to the small closet which they'd chosen to be the room. In a few seconds Castiel was closing the closet door, so no light was in the closet making it pitch black.

Someone outside shouted something about the seven minutes starting.  
'So, what do you think we should do for the next seven minutes?' She heard Castiel ask her, as she sat on the cold wooden shelf.  
'I don't really know.' She answered while nervously playing with strands of hair which were falling in front of her eyes. Castiel sighed and leaned against the white wall. His face was tilted upwards, staring at the white ceiling and at the very few spiders which had made their home up there.  
Willow hesitantly stood up and walked the two steps of space between herself and Castiel and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She gave a small smile she felt Castiels body shift so he was staring at her.  
'What was that for?' Castiel asked, raising a hand to gently touch Candy's cheek.  
'Because, it's seven minutes in heaven, and we're supposed to kiss.' She answered, trying to sound sweet. Castiel's was quiet and then look a small step towards her he obviously heard something in her voice that apparently she didn't.  
'You... you... like me, don't you?' To Castiel, it was hard to think of anyone liking him. He was an angel and used to blindly follow what he thought was his father's will, he was so different from the vibrant girl in front of him.  
'I don't think I have a choice, you make me feel too good.' She said quietly, suddenly getting nervous.  
_'Why am I getting nervous? And why does it seem to bother me that he thinks I like him more than a distant friend?'_ she thought while trying to calm herself down while she waited for his reply.  
She didn't have long to search his eyes before he stood up and leaned down a little to kiss Willow gently. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist, in a small attempt to deepen the kiss. He didn't do anything else until she wanted more.  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt the muscles in his shoulders tense up for a mere second, then relax again. It was freakishly close to perfect.  
A minute later, someone was banging on the door.  
It was Dean,  
'Come on lovebirds' time to get out your times up.'  
Both Willow and Castiel ignored him and carried on kissing, their hands brushing lightly over each other's skin, feeling as if an electric shock coursed through each of them when they touched each other.  
'Dean Winchester don't you dare,' they heard Gabriel say as the door burst open thanks to Dean ramming into it so it flung open – making Willow and Castiel jump apart from each other like a different type of electric shock.

'Didn't you hear me yelling?' Dean asked them, slurring as the words fell out.  
'We heard you but we thought you'd take a hint,' Willow sighed as she stalked out of the shed with Castiel following behind her, holding on her hand tightly.  
Joe and Balthazar smiled at each other once they saw Willow and Castiel sit down together. Willow leaning slightly on Castiel's chest and him wrapping his arms around her protectively.

'Who's next?' Willow asked. When no one answered she nominated Joe.

'But I don't-' he began.  
'But it's a game. And you don't _have _to do anything with them - anyway I think Ellen would kill anyone who tired.' Willow beamed.  
Joe only rolled her eyes and shoved her hand in the bag which Gabriel was shoving in her face.  
She pulled out a small leather bracelet and held it up high in the air,  
'whose is this?'  
Balthazar grinned cockily as he stood up, smiling at Joe.  
'My dear, I do believe that's mine.'  
'But your an angel-' began Joe but Gabriel cut her off with wave of his hand.  
'It doesn't matter. You don't have to do anything but you _have _to stay in that closet for seven minutes.'  
The seven minutes that Joe and Balthazar were in the closet were one of the most longest seven minutes in Willows life, even though she was snuggled up smugly in Castiels arms. They made no noise apart from the odd banging sound and a little giggle from Joe every now and then, and after the seven minutes were up, Willow slipped out of Castiels arms and walked over to the closet, flinging the door off its already broken hinges as she tried to stun the pair, yet there was no one in there. Instead there was a note which she recognised as Joes scruffy handwriting to say she's going out for the night.  
Willow held the note triumphantly above her head with a grin, 'knew it,' she smiled knowingly.

'Castiel?' Willow asked him in a little voice, heavy with sleep and the alcohol which was wearing off.  
'Yes my War Goddess?'  
'How long are we going to be together?' she murmured, snuggling deeper into Castiel's arms, making herself more comfortable.

'Forever,' he promised her. Soothing her hair down. 'Now you should go to sleep, we have a big day later.'  
'Kayy.'  
When he was sure she was in deep enough sleep he picked her up from the living room with a few strange looks from Sam and Dean who were in the middle of trying to fruitlessly to beat each other at darts. Gabriel just exchanged a little smug look with Sam and carried on drawing all over Ash's sleeping face and chest using their pink permanent markers.

'I love you,' Castiel whispered in Willows ear as he laid her down on the soft white bed, pulling the covers around her before he sat down on the floor beside her, closing his eyes thinking about how he was the happiest and luckiest man in the world.

**I hope you like, please review? It means a lot :}**


	4. Tumblr

Hey guys, well I've been doing a lot with exams and such but I have hell of a lot of time off coming up, so expect to be bombarded with updates!  
For the meantime though, I've made a tumblr for all my stories;  
.com  
So yeah, on here there will basically just be drabbles and gifs and other fun things, so please follow and such!  
AwkwardImagination  
xox


End file.
